And then she came
by Your Average Sardonist
Summary: Ino's life was actually pretty cool. Until her parents decided to haul her to a rich bording school,that is. There she meets a loud blond, an emotionally disabled Uchiha, a shy & a snobby Hyuuga and an old 'friend'. Time to rile things up. NejixInoxSasuke
1. A 'brilliant' plan

I've been wanting to this X)...if anybody is **TOTALY** OOC, then please tell me, you see...the thing is...

Idon'tactuallywatchNarutoIonlyreadfanfictionandwatchclipsonYoutube

becauseI'mtoodamnlazytowatchinserthugenumberepisodes

sniff Now you know...how shameful...besides I don't like Sakura and she's the main female. If it were _Ino_ then yes, but no Sakura thankyouverymuch-.-.

But reading fanfiction like **Fire Thistle **or **Headfirst into Temptation** and listening to songs like 'Sharada', 'Teenage Superstar', 'Sexy, naughty, bichty' etc. made me want to do this. I guess you could this a 'Highschool-Story', except that it's a bording school...

Ino FTW(she's a bitch like me so I understand her XD)!

* * *

** PROLOG: A 'brilliant' plan **

Ultra short jeans skirt?

_Check!_

Hot pink tank top?

_Check!_

Huge black earrings?

_Check!_

_Nice._

Flashing a smile at her mirror counterpart, Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and with a last glance strut out of her room. "Mom gotta go.", she called out and skipped over to the waiting limousine. She could feel the glares of her disaprooving father in her back and smirked while climbing in the waiting silver luxus wagon.

'Yeah you just watch. As if I'd actually _wear_ those terrible pants. Ha!', she thought.

"Hey Alfred-"

"I've already told you my name's _Jake._", the mid-forty driver grumbled.

"Yeah whatever anyway what happened to the door-chick??"

"…she didn't really appreciate the permanent hair color and…other things"

"Aahh", Ino leaned back smiling.

Finally they arrived the school. Seeing the gang she jumped out the car and was greeted by an (as usual) cursing Tayuya:

"What the fuck took you so long?!".

Sweatdropping she returned the pleasure(nicer of course) and promptly hugged Shikamaru from behind; he always turned red when she did that.

"Iiino get off" he complained blushing a bit, "Troublesome girl..." Choji, munching away as usual, raised his hand as a sort of greeting and Ino grinned back at him. "Hey guys! Where are Kiba and Shino?"

"Bastards are late.", Tayuya answered curtly. She wore a plain black T-shirt and torn jeans and fish-nets adorning her arms. Her long reddish hair was unkempt. Shikamaru had some kind of green jacket on and his black shirt with fish-nets(they were very popular) peeking out. Like Choji he wore simple jeans.

"Hey g-"

"You're late, ass."

Kiba came running towards them exidedly. "Guess what?", lowering his voice, he continued;" My sis – 'member Hana? – got this permanent paint-"

"Ohh permanent?", Ino was listening.

"Yeah I was thinking we write somethin' nice on the outside window of Kudo-sensei or somethin'. "

Ino's expression darkened. Kudo-sensei, the guy who actually pinched her butt and got away with it - pervert. This school _so_ sucked sometimes…but it was better than any of those private schools her parents wanted her to go to…yeah right they could try if they dared to! She wasn't a blonde for nothing! Uh..

Filled with sudden enthusiasm she raised a fist in front of her face and exclaimed: "Then let's do this!! That pervert has to PAY!" Kiba grinned at her enormously loud voice volume.

"They're gonna find out that you guys did it, you know. It's just troublesome", 'genius' Shikamaru drawled out bored. Ino pouted. "Aw come on! _You're_ in this too, ya know! Yeah you too Choji", she playfully punched said chocking guy. "Hey!" he complained, "I _already_ almost got suspended, 'kay?!"

Kiba grinned cheekily."Come on Ino, we don't need those whining babies!" "_Babies_?!" Choji spluttered, then turned away darkly. "Whatever, at least _I_ still have a future, other than certain guys who probably bang their own do-"

Seeing that things might get ugly, Ino quickly threw herself Ino-style on Kiba and chirped:"Great idea! Tayuya, you coming?"

"You bet! Those son of a bitches need some ass-kickin'!" To emphasize her point she punched the air.

"Great! Then let's do this! 8 pm sound good?", Ino asked. Kiba and Tayuya nodded enthusiastically; Shikamaru and Chouji just shook their heads in exasperation.

* * *

Next comes their _great_ plan rolls eyes. Teenagers….although I'm one too XD…


	2. more like 'stupid' plan

Second Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Come on people. _Think_.

Is Kudo a normal japanese last name? I have no idea…oh yeah and Tenten is randomly picked so please don't mind that bit bashing...I wanted to use Karin, but _she's_ already got a role in the story...later on.

On with the story!!(poses)

* * *

**A failed prank and what followed **

Kiba sighed. Tayuya sweared. Ino glared.

Then the principle came in and sat down in his big, black leather chair. Looking at each one of them frowning, he said: "Now, normally you would get suspended for something like this, and believe me when I say that Kudo-sensei was _not_ happy. BUT I will only give you a warning **and** you are to work Monday through Friday for three hours at school with the cleaning-" His telephone rung-"Ah, a moment please…"

Ino scowled, how could she have been so dumb? And Tenten, that stupid lying bitch!!

(flashback)

Grinning Ino added the last letter, proud of her accomplishment. Kiba's girlfriend Tenten (her parents knew Kudo-sensei) had told them that he was gone and would come back at aproximatly 1am.

"Hey Tayuya! You done yet?", Ino silently shouted. Tayuya was busy writing deverse swears and Kiba was drawing…something unappropriate. All of a sudden Ino felt a light on her back – car lights! Her pupils dilated. "Guys! Hey-"

Too late.

(end of mini-flashback)

"Umm…Yamanaka-san..?" The principle waved his hand in front of her face. Ino turned to him, "Yes?". "Your parents would like to talk with you, they…have plans. You may go." Confused Ino got up and went, waving to her friends. As she got outside she heard a "Oh no, you're staying right here, young man." She smiled a bit and faced her parents.

Ino gulped. She didn't like that smug smirk look on her parents' faces.

"Princess, we were always disappointed with that school, but you wanted to go there because of your friends,", her father started, nervously eying the swaying pan in his wife's hand.

" We gave you a chance, but now we are sure that this school is no good for you, and your friends, well-"

"lazy pinapple-head, filthy dog-boy, horrible swearing girl, fat boy", her mother counted.

"Y-yes, well we've decided that it's best-"

"-to send you to a private bording school", her mother once again interupted, getting tired of her husband's uncertainty.

"W-WHAAAAAT??"(Her parents winced)

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! I HATE THOSE STUPID STUCK–UP SCHOOLS!!"

Her father sighed. "Darling, it's for your best, end of this conversation."

Yep, her life sucked.

The next days (Thursday, Friday and Saturday) were filled with protesting, sulking in a random corner, screaming, calling up friends, crying and emo-ing. Then, hesitantly, Ino started accepting the fact and after loads of packing, heart-wrenching good-byes, rough hugs and swearing, said blonde stood before a gigantic gateway, the gateway of her new school.

Going in, her first thought was: '…_tidy_…'.

And that it was: perfectly trimmed bushes, brick walls, a creek, a park (A.N/ think Ouran). She heard the bell and suddenly students came pouring out of their dorms, filling the castle-like scenery (butterflies over all, golden light) with the sound of clacking footsteps, chattering and laughter. Ino blushed a bit as she noticed people staring at her.

Well, standing there clad in jeans and a purple sleeveless T-shirt made her feel a bit awkward, seeing as the other students were either wearing falted skirts or black slacks and jackets with white shirts and ties. Oh, not to forget those shiny black shoes, or in the girl's case, mary janes.

But it was the _way_ they looked at her, as if she were some strange alien. Ino already hated the place.

Entering her classroom, her second thought was: _'Ooh shit.'_

Everything was _so_ not her style.

_Seriously._

* * *

Next chapter will be: Meeting the students.

SasuIno or NejiIno; I have no idea lol

But Hinata is definatly going to appear, and Sakura…I suppose …twitch.

Rating might go up, I'm not sure if I'll put any sexual stuff in it yet…

Ino: (gasp) Does this mean I get some ACTION?? Like, maybe with SASUKE-KUUUUN??

Sasuke(in his room, getting his hair all spiky): (sneeze) Someone talk about me?

Moi(me...duh): Well, I'm not sure if I'm good at such things...(blush)

Ino: Well you better otherwise you'd totally, like, ruin this ALREADY crappy story and I'm an_ important_ character so-

Moi: shut up, darlin' (deathglare)

Ino: X.X


	3. Meeting the students I

Hi :3

Disclaimer: Look, neither am I _japanese_ nor am I_ male, _so I ask of you, could I be Masashi Kishimoto? I think not.

FANfiction, peeps.

-.- great now I feel stupid and unimportant again, like I've achieved nothing in life yet, despite the fact that I'm under 20 and-

Neji: Shut up, will you SHUT UP!!

Ino: (sweatdrop) Neji's got problems...

Me: TT.TT Neji doesn't like me anymore (sob)

Sasuke: On with the story. -.-

* * *

**Meeting the students**

Nervously ( but not showing it of course!) she wandered around, trying to find the secretary's office. Looking for room number 125 she didn't really pay attention to the people around her and – who would have guessed – promtly bumped headfirst into something hard, and fell to the ground.

Wincing she looked up to see the 'wall'. There stood the…cutest…guy she had _ever_ seen! His spiky raven hair fit perfectly to his obsidian eyes. Now, she would have squeeled inwardly and apologized(this guy was _handsome_), had he not been smirking at her like that.

Better say something.

"Uh…" '_Very intellegent, Ino.', _she thought grimly.

He raised a fine – too fine – eyebrow.

"Hn."

And with that, he was gone.

After a bit staring and blinking, she realised that she hadn't even asked where the office was."Ah damn", she cursed through gritted teeth. Standing up she thought she saw brown flash around the corner, but it was gone as soon as it came. Dusting off her skirt, Ino wandered around once more. Finding a crowd in front of the cafeteria she wondered who she should ask.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' there?", a loud voice emitted from the crowd. Turning around, Ino spotted a blond-haired boy around her age waving hectically at her._' Weird guy_…', Ino thought.

"Hi!", Ino smiled back at him, exactly as loud. The boy came near her. " You new?", he asked.

"Yep. Could you tell me where the principle's office is?"

"Sure! Just follow me!"

Tagging along behind the hyper blond, she noticed his blue eyes and - were those whiskers? Hmm…anyway, his shirt was a bit open at the top and his tie messy, just like his unruly yellow hair.

"What's your name?", he yelled at her over the crowd. She was a bit taken aback by his loud voice, but apparently the people were used to his volume; they payed him no attention. Ino grinned; she could be loud _too_.

"Ino Yamanaka. And you?", she hollored back, grinning from ear to ear. She could swear that girl beside her rolled her eyes. The boy blinked and flasked her a toothy smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki!!"

She liked this guy.

"Here we are!", Naruto exclaimed joyfully. He opened the door for her and Ino thanked him. "No problem!", and then he too _went_ _with the flow_ down to the cafeteria. Ino stepped in and was greeted by a woman who's appearance just screamed 'strict authority'.

"Um..ohayo!", the blonde spoke up, trying not to shiver at the her piercing gaze. "My name is Yamanaka, Ino…the new student…?"

The elderly woman nodded and gestured said girl to a door with the number 125. Ino bowed and went inside, where she instantly encountered…sake.

_Huh?_

"Ah ohayo! You must be Yamanaka-san! Please take a seat!", a blonde like her exclaimed. She was rather…busty and very beautiful. "Good morning!", Ino replied politely sitting down. The woman laughed.

"BWAHAHA! Not so formal, darlin'! To the teachers, yes, but not to me!!"

"Eh.."

"Now, down to business, you're in class 11b(A.N./ I don't know how schools work in Japan, so this is German, which means Ino is 16/17), your dorm number is 36 and your classroom is…ano… ah, 104. That's somewhere down there-", she gestured idly somewhere towards the floor.

"Thank you, um.."

"Call me Tsunade."

"Thank you Tsunade-san!"

"TSUNADE!!"

"Er, Tsunade."

Tsunade(-san) smirked and took a large swig of sake. Then, waving the bottle around she ushered the confused blonde out. _Okay now, where is Room 104? Urgh…great now I'm late, noone is here anymore._

There was that flash of brown again and it was…hair! Very long, _glossy_ hair that would make any girl shrink in defeat and envy(well except Ino, because she used this **ultra super** conditioner that smelled like roses). It belonged to a girl that strangely wore pants. That this person wasn't necessairily female didn't occur to the ditzy blonde at the time.

"Oi, wait!"

No reaction.

"Hey!!"

Was this chick ignoring her?

"HEY YOU! IGNORENT CHICK OVER THERE!", she yelled, frustrated.

Finally, the peculier girl turned around, a vein throbbing in annoyance and a pair of serene pupiless light lavender eyes bored into her. Then Ino noticed.

She. Was. A. HE!! A guy!! A **maskuline** creature!! Now that she looked closer she noticed his broad shoulders and flat (manly) chest.

"_What _did you say?!", he snapped. Yeah, that baritone voice said it all. Still, his elven features bothered her…so she said the first thing that crossed her mind, which was never a wise thing to do.

"Are you a crossdresser or something?", she blurted.

The boy/girl/thing blushed in anger and retorted:

"Why of course not! How dare you say such a thing! Why should I be?"

" The hair, _duh_. Obviously.", answered the oblivious girl. The boy narrowed his eyes. " Anyway, do you where room-"

"Leave me alone, nuisance.", her spat, waiting for her to blush at his anger or something. Heh, yeah right. She laughed.

"_Nuisance?_ What kind of prehistorical insult is _that_??"

"…whatever.", and he walked away.

Ino pouted. Then she spotted someone else. It was a girl this time, that was sure(with that bust-size come on!). Waving frantically Ino aproached the girl. She turned around and the same, pupiless eyes blinked at her, only softer. Her hair was long and a dark blue with bangs above her brow.

"Y-yes?", she stuttered, blushing. _How cute!_

"Hi!", Ino chirped," Do you know where room 104 is?" "W-why yes. That i-is my room.", the dark haired girl hesitantly answered. Ino's eyebrows shot up. "REALLY? Cool! Then we're in the same class, huh?" Now blushing histarically at Ino's overreation the girl numbly nodded.

"Lead the way!", the blonde exclaimed softly, smiling.

The other smiled and went towards the steps, Ino tagging along.

"What's your name? I'm Ino by the way. Ino Yamanaka."

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice meeting you, Hinata-chan!". Hinata smiled, her blush reduced to a faint hue.

As they opened the door the teacher came towards him. " Ah, ohayo, Hyuuga-san! And who is this?" Ino stopped to introduce herself as Hinata went inside.

"My name is Kakashi-sensei. I'll be your math teacher this year. Now how about we introduce you to your new class?", he smiled and lead her inside. They first two things she noticed were too pairs of familiar eyes staring back at her: black and blue. Naruto and Pretty boy! What a coincidence. She smiled at Naruto and glanced at the raven-haired boy. Naruto waved at her.

"Now everyone, here we have a new student, Ino Yamanaka. Please treat her with respect. So where do we have a free seat…ah there! Next to Uchiha-san, if you please. Uchiha-san, please raise your hand.", Kakashi-sensei said. Lazily the 'pretty boy' raised his hand. Grinning she made her way up the couple of stairs to his row. Sitting in front of her was Hinata, so Ino poked her in the back and whispered: " Hey Hina-chan!". The girl turned around slightly and smiled sweetly at her. Looking at her sitting partner at the window she said "Hi" and he 'hn'-ed. Ino rolled her eyes. She felt something hit her in the shoulder(paper ball) and saw Naruto sitting a few seats away from her.

"Now let us start wiiiith MATH!"

Not particularily interested in math, Ino did what every student does when bored: She dosed off. Be_sides_, the 'hottie' next to her was _way_ more interesting.

"Hey, you, what's your name?", she whispered. At first he didn't reply, but after her staring at him for a while he surrendered.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Then he gazed at the window once more, ignoring the rest of the world. She then noted how handsome he was, his _ebony_ hair encircleling his _marble_-like pale face with his _onyx_ eyes staring in the distance and his ha-

"YAMANAKA-SAN!!" Ino snapped out of her trance, startled.

"Uh, gomenasai, sensei!", Ino blurted, blushing a bit. The people around her sweatdropped, except Hinata, who thought: _'Just like Naruto-kun…'_ The bluette sighed(said blond male was day dreaming too by the way…and drooling). And of course Sasuke, who just didn't because he was Sasuke and Sasuke didn't sweatdrop or something **outrageously** emotional like that.

Well…on the _outside_.

In the inside he thought:

'_Baka.'_

_--_

After math, japenese taught by Kurenai-sensei, history taught by some freaky fish dude called Kisame-sensei, who was said to have had an accident (but how could a person get fuckin' _gills_??), and social studies by an equally scary guy called Orochimaru and his 'assitant' Kabuto-san (Ino thought they were gay, just a gut feeling she had.  
**Plus** the fact that snake-sensei was favoring poor Sasuke a bit _too_ much), the bell finally rang.

"Geez…I never knew math could be that complecated!", Ino whined, slamming her head on her desk in exasperation. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slouched outside, avoiding screaming hazardous fan-girls on his way. Hinata however patted her on the back, concerned about her friend's welfare.

"D-don't worry, I-I'm sure you will b-be able to catch up-", she started, but was interrupted by a certain loud-mouth blond.

"Yeah don't worry! Hey, wanna go to the cafeteria? I can introduce you to some people if you want! You too, Hinata!!", Naruto exclaimed. Ino agreed. Hinata, though, swished around, blushing.

"N-na-na-naaaa…uh."

Hinata fainted.

"Oooh…why does she always do that?", Naruto complained. Ino stared at Naruto, then at Hinata, then at Naruto, _then_ back at Hinata, and smirked.

"You wanna know what I think?", she asked."What?", the oblivious boy blinked. Ino inhaled, but was interrupted by a deep, familiar voice.

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. Now if you would excuse me…" Ino turned around to the source of the voice, and indeed, it was …

"Cross dresser!", Ino shouted. The boy visibly stiffened.

"_What_ did you say? I am not a cross dresser! My name is **Neji Hyuuga**-"

"Like Hina-chan?", Ino pointed at the unconsious girl.

"Yes. Like Hinata-_san_. She is my cousin and the heiress of the Hyuuga company, in case you didn't know, which you probably _didn't_…"

Then Neji picked up his cousin and turned to leave but was stopped by Ino.

"Hey wait! Me and Naruto wanted to go with Hina-chan to the cafeteria!"

Neji blinked and looked offended.

"I beg your pardon? You and that…imbecile?? I will not allow it! It is my job to make sure that the future of the Hyuuga business" - he gestured at Hinata - " does not befriend or get influenced by vile and improper creatures that can't even speak correctly, which you certaintly classify as." he swished his glorious mane in anger." And of course HIM."

He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, who currently wasn't paying attention and had found an old cookie in his desk, which he was munching on contently.

Neji shuddered in disgust.

"Um…you _do_ know that Hina-chan isn't like fuckin' **FIVE** years old, _right_? She's like **SIXTEEN**!"

"_Fifteen_, you fool."

"Oh _huge_ difference! I thought she was as old as I am..."

"Well that states something about your intellegence, no? _I'm_ sixteen and one class higher."

Hinata meanwhile, who was regaining conscience, blinked and stared at the enraged seething blonde and her glaring cousin in front of her.

"Neji-nii-san?" The pale-eyed boy looked down at her. "Ah good, you are awake. Very well then, le-"

"HINAAAATA-CHAAAN!", Ino slurred, hugging the drowsy girl.

"Guess what? Your _evil_ cousin doesn't want us with you!", she pouted, sticking out her tongue at Neji. Hinata giggled as Neji bristled at the word 'evil'.

"Evil?", he repeated.

"Yes, _eeeevil_.", Ino responded childishly, Naruto mindlessly nodding behind her.

"You said you wanted to go with us, right?", Ino turned to Hinata.

"W-well, yes, I suppose," Hinata answered shyly. Thankfully she hadn't noticed Naruto yet, or she wouldn't have been able to function properly...

Neji narrowed his milky eyes." Now, Hinata-san, you know what you father said..."

"But Nii-san, I'm sure he wouldn't mind much…"

Hinata's tender voice _PLUS_ her hurt-puppydog-look made Neji's heart melt…not that he showed it anyways.

"Fine. But under one condition: I am to come with you.", he decided heroically.

Naruto glowered, but Ino smirked, hooking her arms with both Hyuugas, who were rather flustered.

"All right then, let's go!" Ino smiled cheekily at Neji, who was deep scarlet. Well, at least she smelled nicely like _flowers_…

"Then I will lead the way!!", Naruto said dramatically and marched out of the class room, Ino right behind him.

Then Hinata noticed.

"N-na-naruto-kun?!",

the bluette squeaked and fainted (again).

Ino and Neji sweatdropped, but Naruto didn't even notice because he was chanting something about ramen.

"Hey wait up!", Ino yelled, dragging an unconscious Hinata and a miserable Neji behind her, who was trying to keep his distance from her( but often 'accidently' bumping into her just to smell that wonderful flower fragren- okay moving on-)

Neji could only sigh. "The things I do for my clan. And what do I get, one might ask? Nothing."

Ino eyed him warily. "Stop feeling so miserable for yourself, it was _your_ idea."

Neji glared a her.

* * *

A.N./ To tell the truth I don't even know if this story is going to be InoxSasuke or InoxNeji...And my laptop is, well, sorta _dying _here. I think I have to clean it up sigh

Anyway, review please! And tell me if you've got any ideas or wishes(pairings? etc.).

Next come the fan-girls and the siblings...I think''' oh yeah and...Sakura...-.-

Sakura: Why do you hate me so much?

-you don't have to read this; I was bored'-

Me: Your personality, the fact that you're the heroine and not my poor little **INO**, your _hair_...

Sakura: What's up with my hair?? HUH?!seethes

Me: I deeply despise pink. And as a hair color it's plainly_ ridulous_. Wouldn't want little pink-haired Uchihas running around, now would we? Think of _Itachi's_ reaction snickers

Sakura: WHAA? 0.0 So that's why Sasuke left me!! Because of my hair-color!!

Me: Geuss who told him. (grins) ...me. (insert evil bunny face)

Sakura: tries to hit Avira (me)

Me: (ducks) ALUCARD! S.O.S here!

Alucard(from Hellsing, look him up): (ripps poor Sakura to shreds) MUAHAHAHAAAAA!! I PWN AAALL!!

Me: Thank you Alu-kun!! You're the most awesome psycho vampire I know!

Alucard: (psycho grin) now to that blood you promised me...

Me:(pales) O.O Uh-oh...

Moral: Don't mess with Alucard. EVER.

(Unless you wear ridiculously large glasses, a suit, are a smoke addict, look like a man when you're actually a woman (…?) and are called Integra Hellsing. Then you're goddamned **lucky**.)


	4. Meeting the students II

DISCLAIMER: -.- I'm working on it, don't worry…(insert evil laughter)

* * *

The cafeteria was… well, huge. But everything was huge here, it seemed. Following Naruto through the crowd of chattering students, Ino dragged the two Hyuuga's behind her, earning some stares.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto shouted to some weird dude with a bowl cut and funny-looking eyes.

Said young man stood up and greeted the blond male in an equally enthusiastic manner. "Hello, my dear friend!" he shouted gleefully. "Who is this youthful looking beautiful young lady next to you?"

Ino blinked. _Does he mean me??_

Next to her, Neji grimaced. "Great, Rock Lee," he sighed, muttering under his breath and winding his bruised arm out of Ino's grasp.

Back to Ino.

"Hi! My name's Ino Yamanaka. You are…?", Ino asked quietly.

"I am Rock Lee!" he said, striking a highly dramatic pose.

Ino sweat-dropped.

Lee looked to her side and gasped. "Oh dear! Has poor Hinata Hyuuga-san fainted once again?! Oh _dear_!!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…I wish she would stop, it's kind of weird," Naruto says, looking at the bluette apprehensively.. Turning to her friend Ino shook her gently while calling her name.

"Hina-chan? Hina-chan!! HINATA HYUUGA!!" Ino yelled, and, finally, the girl opened her eyes.

"I-Ino? Ino!" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

Neji pushed Ino away (gently, though) and helped his younger cousin stand up. "Hinata-san! Finally. You should really refrain from fainting each time you see that Uzumaki. If I should ever tell your father-"

"N-Naruto-kun?! W-WHERE?" his cousin squeaked. Neji sighed warily; he was getting tired of this ruckus.

Ino pushed him away. "So I was right, eh? Oh, no, Naruto-kun, you stay right there!!" Ino commanded, whereas Hinata perked up. Ino quickly stood in front of Naruto, blocking him from the bluette's view.

"Hinata-san, Ino-san, how about we get some food?" Lee suggested. Ino nodded and thanked him inwardly for his distraction, following him.

Standing in line she gaped at the various foods: glazed pork, muffins, English pudding, dressed turkey, something with cabbage, salad(s), _numerous_ potato and noodle dishes-

Ino settled for a salad.

_Must not forget diet. Must not forget diet … __**damn,**__ that pork looks good!_

Returning to the table, she started talking with Lee and Hinata (Neji and Naruto had gone off, fighting about something) about idle things, like what they did during the summer break and such. She noticed Hinata was eating potato slices with a white sauce and a thin piece prime rib. Lee's…stuff…wasn't really definable anymore. Ino shuddered and wanted to ask Lee what it was, but was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Ino? …Ino-chan? Is that _you_?"

Ino turned around to see a pink-haired girl with green eyes staring at her. Ino's blue eyes widened and she exclaimed: "Sakura-chan! It's you, right? Well, no one has such pink hair except you, eh?" Lee stared at the pale pink haired female and shouted her name gleefully, but was ignored.

"Pig!" Sakura shoved Lee away, her attention directed at the blonde in front of her.

"Forehead!"

They hugged each other.

"Oh I haven't seen you in _ages_! I've missed you like, the whole time!" Sakura chirped, clapping her hands together after punching the bowl cut sporting teenager away, who had tried to hug her too.

"I didn't think you'd be **here** when you exchanged schools! If I had known…" Ino said.

"Well, if I hadn't the brains, I wouldn't even be here in the first place…hey what's your room number?" Sakura asked.

"Um…I think 36…?" Ino scrunched up her face, trying to remember correctly. Hinata looked up at Ino.

"Really? M-my number is 36 too! Then you are w-with Akiko-chan and I-I!", she chimed in happily.

Sakura frowned.

"Oh too bad. I'm with Renge-chan and Pirika-chan from my class _(A.N/ OHSHC & Shaman King XD)_". "Think you guys could show me the dorms?", Ino asked curiously. "Sure! No problem.", The rosette answered while the indigo-head next to her nodded.

"Oh I've got , like, _so_ much to tell you!!" Sakura gushed as she grabbed Ino's arm and rushed to the staircase, Hinata following them unsurely.

_Hmm strange. Sakura has certainly changed! Before she was like Hinata and hid behind_ _my back. I wonder if the school changed her…,_ Ino thought, glancing at her cherry blossom haired friend, who was rambling about what was 'in' and 'out'. Apparently coffee from a company called 'Randley's' and perfume from 'Cherie' was very popular here.

Ino, not really into such expensive products, despite her family's fortune, pretended to be interested.

Hinata (ever so hesitantly) gestured them to their room; number 36.

"H-here we are." And with that she opened the door.

_Wow. This is almost as huge as my parent's room!!_

Which meant it was pretty big. There was a goddamn diamond chandelier after all! The beds were huge with burgundy blankets and pearl-white pillows, all made of silk, of course. The windows were gigantic with red curtains adorning them.

_Compared to this my old school sucked BIG time!_

Ino wasn't really one for expensive elegant stuff, she liked it nice and cheap, but with style. Well, Ino was Ino. But for a school it was pretty impressive.

Sighing she let herself fall on her new bed, sinking in a few centimeters. "Not bad!", Ino commented. Sakura glanced at her clock and jumped a bit.

"Hey Ino, I gotta meet the girls and go check him out! I'm almost LATE!!", Sakura babbled and bolted out of the room. Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at Hinata quizzically. She shrugged and said: " I think she means Uchiha-san."

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Sakura is chasing after boys?"

"Only Uchiha-san. A-almost all girls do.", Hinata corrected.

"And…you don't?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, shaking her head." I c-could never… I mean… I-I.."

"It's NARUTO-KUN, isn't it?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-not so loud! H-he…So-someone…" She sighed in defeat. "Is it s-so obvious?"

"Yep.", Ino nodded solemnly. "And damned cute!", she grinned glomping her red, red faced friend.

"Back to Sakura-chan…normally I was the one flirting! Well, more like teasing, you know? Shikamaru was so funny…anyway, as I was saying, back then Sakura was so shy and quiet, blushing and squeaking around –"

"I know h-how she feels.", Hinata said wistfully. Ino eyed her smiling and inhaled:

"- and she got totally often teased because of her humongous forehead – it was even **bigger** than now - and so I decided to help her! 'Cause she was actually pretty smart, probably still is. So smart in fact that her parents and the principle decided to send her to a better school, which she normally wouldn't be able to visit because her family doesn't have the money. We haven't seen each other for three years or so. This school's changed her drastically, though.", the blonde finished, finally exhaling.

Hinata frowned. " I-I remember the first time she came. She was quieter. C-completely different. Now however-"

"She's a bitch."

Ino and Hinata turned to the door, where a tall girl stood. Her long, straight amber hair covered her left eye, and she wore half-moon shaped glasses with a black barrette holding back the right curtain of her hair. Ino thought she somewhat resembled Shikamaru…in some weird crooked way.

"Of course not as bad as that whore Karin, but not much better. Just like the rest of the lot."; she strode lazily towards her bed. "I'm Akiko."

"Uh…Ino. Yamanaka.", Ino answered sweat-dropping. Scratch Shikamaru and write down Tayuya instead. Said girl picked up her school-bag and made her way to the door.

"Hinata, I'm going to the library so 'till then. Ino.", Akiko nodded at them and left.

"She's sort of strange.", Ino said bluntly.

"W-well yes…but one _does_ have one's privacy around her, I suppose. She just either likes or hates someone, and seeing as Sakura-san and Karin-san both…show their affection towards Sasuke in public very often…a-and to the extreme, Akiko-chan doesn't really like them much…at all. She says they behave…um…lowly". Hinata blushed, trying not to remember the _actual_ words the brunette had used.

"Hmm… does she like me?", Ino asked.

"W-well she didn't verbally abuse you …or glare at you, so I'd say yes."

The day had gone by quickly and Ino had found her bed very nice and soft. It had been rather tiring going through the timetables and rules and all that stuff. Later Akiko had given Ino a biography on everyone. The blonde discovered that her bluntness almost rivaled her own. Well, almost.

"_So you've already met that Uzumaki kid? I think he's hyperactive or something. Plus he's got serious eating problems, I mean, look at all that ramen stuff he eats! He practically breathes it in…seriously not good."_

"_Sasuke is next to you? I sure pity you. You'll be dead before you know it, if you don't watch out. Those fan-bitches are vicious. Seriously."_

"_Sasuke pities himself a LOT. Totally emo and anti-social. Just 'cause his older bro gets all the attention. His name is Itachi. Hot guy, by the way. _

"_Lee's weird and I personally go out of his way if I can…he adores Sakura, but stupid pinky just punches him out of the way. Poor loser. Seriously good at math, though."_

"_Well believe me, you don't want to meet the sand siblings. Kankurou actually wears face-paint, Temari's got fucked up hair and Gaara…well he's sort of creepy and violent. I think he wears mascara. Can't believe they're supposed to come from sleep. Seriously fucked up family. Still, I respect them, they had and still have a tough life. Nonetheless fucked up."_

"_Neji thinks are all below him. Well except Hinata of course. Look at Hinata the wrong way he comes to beat the hell out of you. But otherwise he seriously acts all macho and stuck up. Pft. Ah, no offence, Hinata."_

"_Don't get me started on the fan-bitches!! Karin and Sakura are the 'leaders'…and the only ones with brains. Well, more than the others. They all seriously need a life."_

She sure knew a lot.

" _Hold your friends close and your enemies closer._", Akiko had said gravely after turning the lights out and going to bed.

Ino said her 'good night's and fell into sleep, dreaming of chickens and shampoo. She wondered why.

* * *

So it's uploaded! A tad short, but I'm working on it…anywho, this is my first beta-ed chapter EVER, corrected by the one and only **TheLextacyBlossom **:D!!!! Kudos to her, please.


	5. Chapter six

"What the FUCK is this?" Ino yelled at the paper in her hand. Sasuke glanced at his table partner and rolled his eyes.

"Your test, Ino," he stated.

Two big aqua eyes turned their hate filled stare to meet two obsidian ones. The blonde glared daggers at the teenager boy as she crumpled up her paper and slammed it on the desk aggressively.

"Oh and you're sooo much better, hmm?"

"Yes." He showed her his perfectly white and black paper and gave her a heart-melting smirk. She squinted at the slanted words written with black ink and snorted, turning abruptly around and crossing her arms.

"Ano...Ino san-"

"YAMANAKA." Ino corrected Kakashi, who had just crept his way to the loud blonde.

"...Hai..." Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped. "Well, I would like to talk to you about your test results from the last two weeks you've been here."

Ino dropped her head and gave a miserable 'hai'. From behind her Sasuke snickered almost unnoticeably, but Ino did notice and kicked him underneath the table. With satisfaction she saw him wince slightly. At this Kakashi smiled because he, too, had seen the stoical teenager show emotion; after all, KAKASHI SEES ALL.

Anyway.

Closing the door behind them Kakashi-sensei turned to his student with a frown on his face. The shorter blonde was looking down, avoiding eye contact as her eyes swished from side to side agitatedly.

"I think you know what I want to say, am I right, Yamanaka-san?"

"You can call me Ino if you want, sensei." Ino grumbled. "Oh?" Kakashi raised his eyes. "I don't like my last name much." she answered.

"To get to the point Ino-san, your grades are...to put it nicely, not the best. And frowning while staring out of the window or stabbing your pencil viciously into the paper in class is not what I call 'paying attention'." Ino looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but the silver haired man was quicker.

"I know you think it's none of my business, but it is. I am your teacher, and although you might not have had the best experience with teachers, know that you are not making it any better yourself, behaving like that. You aren't dumb and you know that, you just pretend, am I right?"

Ino stared at him and an emotion flitted through her eyes, but she asked blandly: "Are you done?" Kakashi smiled warmly. She understood, he knew.

He straightened up and rested his hands on his hips in a sophisticated way. "My solution: You need someone to help you, an older student."

Understanding dawned on Ino's face. "Who?"

"Do you happen to know a certain Hyuuga Neji?"

_Oh...the guy with the long hair..._

"He has excellent grades and is a true genius; I think he'd make a good teacher. And if not, there's always Karin-"

"Uh no thanks, hehe...the Hyuuga would be better than...her." Ino sweat dropped. Karin as a tutor was like suicide, and Ino wasn't that desperate.

Not the girl I'd like to spend time with, she thought sarcastically. Kakashi gave her a piece of paper with the time and place written neatly on it.

The slanted, regular writing was no doubt Neji's.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei? How did you get him to do it?" Ino asked casually.

The teacher grinned. "I have my ways."

Ino shuddered. Poor guy...

-------------------------------------

Hinata turned her head towards the aggravated blonde, who was muttering improper words under her breath.

"W-what's wrong?" the black-bluette asked her friend who slumped down on her seat. The Yamanaka sighed and huffed.

"Well, apparently I'm so horrible that I need a teacher...and guess who it is! You're cousin!"

Ino gestured wildly. Hinata was surprised at this.

He agreed to this? How...unsuspected!

She clearly remembered Neji rambling about how the 'outraging, rash blonde girl' would be bad influence, whereas Hinata reminded him of his 'coincidental collisions' with her. To this her older cousin immediately flushed and, well, sort of humbled away.

"I-I am sure he's l-looking forward to y-your sessions t-together!" Hinata smiled, but inwardly cringed.

Oh, stupid stuttering! Why can't I simply lie smoothly without giving myself away?!

"Yeah...sure..." Ino didn't buy it.

"Hyuuga Neji?" came Sasuke's voice. Hinata looked at him, again surprised. Sasuke usually didn't talk at all except when he had to. Then again, the two dark-haired males weren't exactly friends. More like rivals, really; and everyone knew Sasuke took good care of his rivalries.

"Yup. Weird, huh? Oh well. Maybe I do need it." Ino responded and eyed her test wit detest. Hinata smiled and watched Sasuke observing the girl next to him with a frown on his marble face.

"S-Sasuke-san?" the Hyuuga tried to catch his attention. His eyes cleared of their previous concentration and darted to her. "Y-you look angry. Is there something?"

"Hn. No." He turned away and looked out the window with disinterest.

Hinata grinned with satisfaction. "Good."

Ino could feel the atmosphere between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha but Hinata smiled at her and showed her the correct answers and explained to her the logic behind it, which quickly made Ino forget the scene.

While Ino groaned about how stupid the problems were and that she would probably never need them in real life, Hinata rewound the scene in her head and smirked sarcastically.

Looks like Neji-nii-san and Sasuke-san have a new object to compete over, however this time it's not a prize or an honor… it's a person. The fan clubs aren't going to be happy about this… neither will the student council. It looks like there might be some chaos coming up soon...

"Hiiiinaaataaaa-chaaaan." Ino called out to her friend while waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Oh, gomenasai, Ino-san!"

"Ino-chan."

"Very well, Ino-chan." Hinata chirped and Sasuke's eyes flicked to the blonde every now and then.

----------------------------------------------

"Grrrr. I hate feeling dumb!" Ino grumbled to herself as she slouched out of the classroom. Behind her Naruto popped up and hit on her back.

"Don't cha worry, Ino-chan! Neji's a great teacher! Yeah, see? He helps me sometimes when I don't get it... which happens a lot. He's a real genius, believe it!"

"I do, I do!" Ino laughed and hit him back. "Hey, where'd Hinata-chan go??"

Naruto shrugged. "She's always somewhere else.."

Sasuke stepped up and smirked. "You really are stupid, dobe." Naruto frowned and yelled: "Teme! What the hell do YOU know?! I'm better than you! BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke kicked him lightly while walking and Naruto swung out his fist at him but missed. Ino laughed lightly and Naruto glared at the dark-haired boy.

It reminded Ino so much of herself and Sakura. Insulting each other and yet the best of friends. Well, sort of...

"Ino." Someone tapped on her shoulder and Ino found herself facing the older Hyuuga, Neji. She grinned and saluted.

"Hai, Neji-sensei?" she asked cheekily and the two others noticed him. Naruto ran up to him, greeting the long-haired teen enthusiastically while the other stayed put, glaring at the 'intruder'. Neji brushed the blond boy off politely and turned his attention to the other blonde.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san. I see Kakashi-sensei has already informed you. Well, he has convinced me that it is necessary to help you since the lessons here are more advanced than at your old school...a public one, right?"

"Hai!"

"Hmm." Neji wrinkled his nose but continued, "You have the time and place? Good. Then I will see you tomorrow, I suppose. Don't be late," he warned. Lateness was such a bother.

"Don't worry. Say, are you such a genius like everyone says?" Ino asked him wide eyed. Shikamaru was always the genius in her world and now there was another one.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke cut him off. "Not the best."

Neji almost snorted as he glanced over to the younger teenager. "Apparently Kakashi-sensei thought otherwise, hmm? You sit next to her, after all. I wonder why he chose someone else and not the one right under his nose..."

Sasuke sneered and Neji chuckled, looking away.

"Ano..." Ino started.

"Until tomorrow, then, Yamanaka-san. Remember, three p.m. in the library." he waved and walked away.

Naruto laughed nervously and glanced at the steaming Uchiha.

"Hai, hai, sensei...oh Sasuke! You're all red! Are you having problems breathing? Hang in there!!" Ino flapped around Sasuke; however he was in his stiff rival-mode and watched the Hyuuga laugh his ass off as he walked away.

_How dare that bastard question my capability and intelligence! Ever since I've met him he's been making fun of me and insulting me at each chance he gets!_

"I WILL DESTROY HIM!! DESTROOOOOOOY!!!" Inner-Sasuke roared with raised fist. And that was exactly what Sasuke planned to do. He just didn't know how yet.

--------------------------------

On the way out to the luxurious gardens Naruto was blabbering about something that happened last summer, however kept on interrupting himself which completely irrelevant things

"-oh, which reminds me of this really funny commercial I saw sometime; it was a parody of 'The Godfather' and was about this brand of watches-"

Ino was whining about how she wouldn't ever need to know who was king of France in 1856, so why learn it? Sasuke was ignoring both blonds and was angsting about his encounter with the other dark-haired genius and about his brother Itachi.

But he doesn't have a role in this story because he is too busy fending off evil plot bunnies so that we can continue this story undisturbed. Yay for 'Tachi kun!

Then a pink spot came closer and closer until it was right in front of them.

"Oh hi Sasuke!!" it exclaimed at the dark teen and you could actually see the hearts floating around it, just as overwhelming pink as hair, cheeks, lips , fingernails and bracelet's of the pink wonder.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino greeted.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, ano...hello Naruto. Ino? Hun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Just walking with these two. They were gonna show me the labyrinth!" Ino waved at her friend. Sakura's green eyes wavered at Sasuke for a moment, but then turned at Ino with a small frown.

"Really? Well I was going to ask you if you want to sit with us over there." She gestured at a table fairly in the middle of the big ballroom. Sitting there was Karin and her gang chatting loudly about a certain Shiho's hair.

Ino hesitated. "Well..."

Sakura took her hands and looked at Sasuke. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled at him flirtatiously. Naruto was completely ignored.

The pinkette was now completely attentive. "Would you?" she asked again pointedly and gripped Ino's hands tighter.

"We don't mind, Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped up. Sakura and Ino looked at him and Sakura smirked at him.

"Well then come on!" and she dragged Ino away.

The guys watched them go and Naruto sighed. "I don't really think she likes me much," he mumbled sadly.

Sasuke felt a bit sorry or him. "She's an idiot anyway," he assured him.

"No, she's really, really smart, actually!"

"Hn. Book smart; that's all. Nothing more."

Sasuke wanted to dismiss the subject but Naruto defended her again. "You know, she's not rich like everyone else here; she gets to go to this school because of her 'book smarts'. Nothing more."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know a lot about her, especially since she's in a different class."

Naruto stared at him and laughed nervously. "…I heard that somewhere..."

"Sure, dobe."

-----------------------------------------------------

BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.

"Ino turn the fucking thing off!" Akiko demanded from underneath her sheets. Ino's hand crept out searching for the clock and then pushed the button, causing it to fall down with a clack.

"I think you need a new clock, Ino-chan." Hinata's voice sounded through the room.

"Dammit." Ino sighed. The bluette giggled sleepily.

Groaning and cursing the three girls got out of their beds and slouched towards the bathroom. Akiko slammed her fist against the light switch. "Now we're gonna need a new switch too." Akiko mumbled. Ino smirked. "What happened to 'early riser'?" she asked, reaching for her toothbrush.

"Yeah, yeah." Akiko grumbled, "I think I've got a hangover. Shit, I'm thirsty." Hinata handed her a cup and the brunette filled it with water.

"You shouldn't drink so much alcohol, Akiko-chan." Hinata chided the taller girl who pouted. "I'll call the service because of the switch." she sighed as she brushed her bangs carefully.

"Hmm don't you have your session with Neji-san today, Ino?" Akiko's brown eyes groggily swished to the blonde beside her, who was rummaging through the heap of clothes and towels on the floor. Mentioned girl sighed as she inspected her pink towel and slung it around her shoulders.

"Yep...how did you know?" Ino stared at the taller.

"I know all, dear," Akiko answered plainly.

"You're creepy," Ino countered just as flatly.

Hinata laughed while searching for something in the dark oak cupboards.

"You sound like Neji..." Ino groaned and took her shampoo.

"I wish you luck with him," Akiko mumbled but Hinata heard and complained about them 'n-not even k-knowing him all w-well!!'

"Mind me showering first?" Ino asked.

"Maybe I could t-take a shower after you? Ano, or would you like to first?" she asked Akiko, but the brunette shook her head.

"But I'd seriously like some aspirin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino hummed some tune as she searched for the library. She only had four minutes until three o'clock or else she would be late (insert dramatic music here).

_What's he gonna do if I am? Sue me?? I'd like to see that!_

Turning around a corner she finally saw the library door and entered. It was certainly a sight...for someone who appreciated books; lots of books.

"Neji-sensei?" Ino half called, half whispered. No answer. "Heeelloooo?" she whispered louder. Nothing.

"Grrrr who's late now?" she grumbled. Sighing, she dropped into one of the red leather chairs and took in her surroundings. Propping her elbows on the table in front of her, she could hear people whispering and laughing silently. The computers were buzzing and humming away.

"...I don't know..." she heard a voice mutter behind the books. Ino's eyebrows knitted as she recognized the voice.

_Sakura?? Might as well say hi._

The blonde however froze as she heard her name.

"...I've known Ino since, like, forever!"

Then came Karin's: "Well, fact is she's in the way." Hearing this Sakura hesitated. "What're you going to do then?"

"Separate them somehow if it comes down to it." The older girl stated quietly. Ino didn't dare watch them; but they were so close to her! Just on the other side of the bookshelf...!

"I guess." Sakura's voice quivered barely, but Ino noticed. She knew her friend's reactions and emotions by heart, and something wasn't right… besides the fact that they were planning something against her.

"Let's go." Karin's voice sounded and chairs scraped against the floor, signaling their departure. Ino could hear her breath as the surrounding sound reduced to the monotone buzz of before.

_Geez, almost sounds like a plan to murder me or something!_

Ino shook her head in the attempt not to give in to her vivid imagination.

But still, I thought me n' Sakura were friends! I can't believe it... they didn't sound too friendly... it's probably all Karin's fault. She poisoned her! That bitch!!

Inner-Ino popped up and hollered: "WELL THEY BETTER PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR TE ULTIMATE CAT-FIGHT THEN!" She started thrashing around with a huge cleaver. "I SWEAR I'LL GO HIGURASHI ON 'EM!! THIS IS MA TERRITORY, BITCHES!"

Ino smirked to herself but quickly frowned, noticing the probable loss of her friend.

"Damn Karin!" she said as she banged her head on the table a few times. Too much, she noticed with disdain as she clutched her head.

"If I had known that my pupil has masochistic tendencies, I wouldn't have complied that fast. For all I know, it could be contagious." A male voice cut through the quiet atmosphere. Ino turned to see Hyuuga Neji glancing at her with raised eyebrows while sitting down on one of the leather chairs across of her.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"Hello to you too. Now, at first-"

Why is Sakura even friends with that whore? It just doesn't fit... Sakura's so smart; she wouldn't fall for some lie!

"YEAH!" Inner-Ino agreed.

"Yamanaka!" the ignored male snapped.

"Wha- sorry..." Ino sweat-dropped. The male sighed and showed her the page in the book they were currently working through in class.

"Now you have to find out what X is, just like in algebra. You have already done algebra, haven't you?" Neji asked carefully.

"Uhh..."

Neji sighed. "We have a lot to do, Yamanaka-san."

Ino glared."Ino-san."

"Right."

Ino hung her head. She hated math.


End file.
